Number One: The Extended Version
by akahime-chan
Summary: AU World. “I almost cracked. I thought I couldn’t be saved because of this overwhelming hate and anger of mine. So many times when I heard they wanted him to be number one, not me... Full Summary Inside. Longer version of my original One Shot fanfic


**Number One**:_The Extended Version_

**By Akahime-chan**

**Disclaimer**: I will only say this once; I do not own Beyblade and anything else related to it. Not its characters, not its original plot. Nothing. I do own my five original characters, which you will soon find out about them on your own. 3

**Summary**:_AU World_. "I almost cracked. I thought I couldn't be saved because of this overwhelming hate and anger of mine. So many times when I heard they wanted him to be number one, not _me_. I couldn't take it and wouldn't take it… so I ran. I ran endlessly in this tunnel of shadows and towards the darkness where I knew I could hide from the world where the light was bright and where everyone's real faces could easily be revealed. However, before I could reach to the very end where I could hide in there forever… I met _her_; the one that saved me with her kind smile and loving eyes that was meant only for… _me_." – Tyson (Tyson x OC)

**A/N**: Please note that this is an alternate universe world, so anything goes for me –the writer and author of this fan fiction. :D Why have I started writing this story? Well, I'm glad that you asked. It is because I was browsing around my old stories of my beyblade fanfictions on this site and since some readers loved the one shot version so much, I thought I should make the extended version of the original one shot also called: Number One. This first chapter will be similar to the one shot, but perhaps just a little longer and edited to fit my new writing style as of today. Enjoy this now.

And uh, readers, even if you don't like it, just review and tell me what you don't like. What do you think reviews are for? And no matter what, I will response to every review in my profile. So go there if you do decide to review. Oh, one more thing: this fan-fiction is dedicated to my little sister, Aoiki Moon-chan. :D

---------------------------

**Chapter 1**:** Saved by You…**

Deep in one of the districts in Tokyo where many people of all ages come to shop, there stood a couple of young teens in front of a glassed wall, staring at the old re-runs of the last big tournament. Their eyes were glued onto the screens behind the glass and watched that _one_ episode where Tyson Granger, the new World Champion of Beyblade, had claimed his title and instantly became famous. However, the ones standing in front of the glassed wall and watching the TV stacked together weren't fans of Tyson. They glared at the proud boy who was grinning as if he had achieved something great. They all disliked him. It was unfair. In fact, no matter how famous Tyson was around the world, he wasn't popular with many of those in Japan; and the same went for almost everyone around the world.

One of the preteen sighed due to frustration after watching Tyson making his last move in his last match against Tala from the Russian Team, "I can't believe that Tyson Granger got to be the World Champ. If only Kai didn't beybattle the first match and Tyson were to go first instead, Kai would have truly gained the titled World Champion, don't you agree?" He directed his question to every one of them to hear.

"Yeah, that's too bad a talent perfect as Kai didn't get the title. I wonder if it was rigged or something. It's clear that he is more disciplined and has more power than the rest of his teammates. Not only that, got the brains and cool type personality." One of them gladly replied.

Tyson, World Champ, and Kenny, known as the Chief and the brain of the Japanese Beyblade team, walked pass the preteens who all continued on their conversation about how much they wanted Kai to be the World Champ. The two friends had only walked a couple of meters away from the strangers when Kenny looked up at his blue haired friend, worried. Wasn't he going to actually bellow something to those boys? Tyson should have _at least _said something! If it were Kenny himself, he would have thrown a fit and actually done something because he deserved something. However, curious and in shock, Kenny shouted at his blue haired friend when they were out of those boys' hearing range, "_Tyson_…!" He began, clearly surprised, "I can't believe you handled that _so_ well! I expected as much as screaming and saying that you deserve the title that you had won fair and square! Then try to beat them up right after that." That was Tyson's usual worst-case scenario that the Chief could imagine at the top of his head anyways. "That's what you have been doing since the World Tournaments anyways every time when you heard something saying something similar like what those boys said... well until now anyways."

Tyson shrugged with a careless face, not looking back at Kenny, "Eh, I really don't care what they think anymore. I proved myself, didn't I?" He smiled widely, not glancing away from the clear blue sky that hardly had any clouds flying by in the city of Tokyo.

Kenny scratched his face uncertainly. When and who did Tyson actually learn this from? Nevertheless, Kenny was astonished yet again. "_Wow_, I don't know if I should be happy or worry for you Tyson." He stated out loud without meaning to. He was sure that everyone will be happy to hear that their little short-tempered Tyson had finally grew up. Although, he didn't know if Tyson changing was for the better or not.

Tyson gave Kenny a flat look. His friends always underestimated him, no matter how much time they had spent with the current World Champ. Not even the title as the World Champ made them step a step backwards from him. That's why they were always so surprised at everything he did and when he was able to turn matches around over and over again since the tournament. No matter how strong they gotten, Tyson was always able to figure them out –proving that he will always get stronger during a battle as well as in practice battles and training. Well, he guessed he was always good when it came to the point when he is pressured to go pass his limits during beybattles. But the blue haired teen couldn't help but wondered when his teammates will learn that he was _able_ enough to surpass?

Annoyed by Kenny's out burst, Tyson pouted at the orange haired boy, "What does _that_ mean, Kenny? Are you saying that I should go back there and beat the crap of those two boys for saying that Kai should be the World Champ when I had already proven myself at the tournament those couple of months ago?"

Kenny quickly shook his head, finding that violence would only make things worse than it would. He quickly replied with a panicked face, "No! That would be the wrong thing to do, but I didn't think that you would do the right thing, since you almost never think twice in your life."

Tyson angrily stopped in his tracks, turning to him with an angry face, "Dang it _Kenny_! Will you try to have some faith in me?" He barked, blushing an angry red. Without another word exchanged between them, Tyson spun around back to where they were heading and began walking again. Kenny closely followed behind him in silence. "What are friends for anyways?" The dark blue haired World Champ mumbled quietly to himself, wondering about having friends and what it really meant.

"I'm sorry, Tyson! I didn't really mean anything by it!" Kenny told his friend. "_Really_!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tyson dismissed him. With a couple of seconds of silence between the two of them, Tyson turned back to Kenny, "I was just playing with you, Kenny." The blue haired friend gave Kenny a big grin. Kenny sighed, relieved that his friend wasn't really mad at him. "Anyways, let's get back to my grandpa's dojo quickly. Kai will kick our butt if we late more than we are now."

"I concur." Kenny nodded with a frightened face. And with that decided, the two friends took off as fast as they could to the place where they were meant to meet to practice again for the next tournament.

[---

"You're_late_." Kai stated out loud when Tyson and Kenny finally reached to their destination, the training grounds (which was also known as Tyson grandpa's dojo). Ray and Max were already there, waiting for the two last members of their team to hurry back from whatever they were doing. There was only three months left till they had to return back to participate in the World Champions again. They didn't really have time to fool around. Everyone else that they had met in their last trip around the world was doing their best to get stronger just to beat them up; and none of them wanted left behind –nor did the team like the idea of getting beat up when they had the World Champion on their side.

"Yeah, yeah." Tyson waved at his leader, ignoring their designated Leader of his statement of both of their tardiness. "There was some tight traffic when we were on our way to get here. Some celebrities from America or something I think. Right, Kenny?"

Kenny turned to Tyson when Tyson looked at him for confirmation. Kenny, calling back to the time when they were really stuck in traffic, said to Tyson, "The flags on that big black limo were of the United States' after all."

"_Really_." Max's eyes had lit up. He jumped from his seat and gave the two late boys a big smile, "I wonder if it's mom."

Ray laughed at their blond friend. "If it was Max, I would assume that she would have been here by now if they're traveling by car."

Max nodded, acknowledging Ray's assumption. "That's a good point." He laughed afterwards, realizing his mistake. Though, he was curious who could cause that make of traffic to even make people stop in the middle of the sidewalk just to stare at them. But Max was soon brought back to reality when he heard Kai sighed, annoyed.

The two toned haired teen didn't even want to know. Too boring of a story to even have themselves explain for their lateness. He gestured to the two boys, "Come on. We're late as it is for training. If we want to go back to the world tournament without trouble, we got to get even better… _now_."

Tyson yawned tiredly at their appointed leader, "Bullshit man. I mean we_still_ got three whole months until we have to compete with the other countries again. I don't see why we have to train _this_early, Kai." Tyson tried to argue, "Still trying to be the perfect one?" Tyson questioned, smirking mockingly at him with his arms crossed around his chest.

Kai shot Tyson a cocked eyebrow, confused at what the blue haired boy was trying to get at, "What's up with you?"

Tyson shrugged sloppily and turned his back towards his teammates, sticking his hands into his jacket's pockets. He headed for the dojo's entrance, not really wanting to go on what he had just said out loud. "Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired. I probably woke up at the wrong side of the bed today." He told his leader coldly. His teammates stared oddly at Tyson and his quick change of attitude. He wasn't like that yesterday, nor was he _ever_ like that.

"Well, don't take up that attitude with me, Tyson. I don't have time for your crap." Kai told him, walking the opposite way of Tyson, ready to leave for the day. If that's how Tyson felt, then maybe they shouldn't train together after all. He was better off alone like before.

Tyson quickly turned back towards him, pointing angrily at his leader, "Well Kai, then why are you wasting your time with me? With _us_!" Tyson demanded. He fisted his knuckles, straining himself from attacking Kai with all his might. "I have put up with _you_ long enough!"

Max stepped towards Kenny, and whispered into his ears, "Yo, Kenny, what's up with Tyson? Why is he acting up all of a sudden? Who got him mad _now_?"

Kenny waved his hands at the half American and half Japanese friend nervously. "Don't look at me, Max! I didn't do a thing!" He cried softly, afraid of being blamed for Tyson's random tantrum, "I mean, he wasn't like that a couple of minutes ago that is…"

"I was not referring about you anyways, Kenny!" Max told the Chief, seriously, his eyes moving back and forth between Tyson, Kai, and Kenny. "I've noticed for a while now… about Tyson that is…" His blue eyes stared back at Tyson, who continued to bellow at Kai for no apparent reason.

"So, you too, Max?" Ray asked Max while both Kai and Tyson continued to argue back and forth. Both boys turned to the serious Ray, whose golden eyes were wide and catlike now, "Tyson changed, little by little, after the World Tournament. He's… much more darker now." Ray said with difficulty. It was hard to describe what Tyson was like_now_. "Almost like Kai when he first was with us last year. But only a different version."

Max nodded in agreement with his Chinese friend. "Yeah… Tyson is that and plus _more_. Tyson… _Tyson_ isn't much of that honest boy anymore who laughs freely and lived life without too much worries anymore." Max sighed sadly. He turned back to Kai and Tyson, one calm and the other angry, both just arguing back and forth. "I wonder what happened after the tournament to make Tyson slowly change into this person that stands in front of us now? The person that lets everything weigh him down with those heavy chains?" Max inquired to himself quietly as he watched his two friends fight over what was right and wrong now.

Ray walked towards to Tyson and Kai worryingly. He came in between the two bickering rivals and _just_ in time too; they both looked like they were ready to rip each other's throat off, **literally**. Ray didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to see his own teammates kill each other. "Hold on guys –"

Tyson glared hatefully at Kai, disregarding Ray who was trying to calm the both of them down, "Nowadays, Kai…! Every time when I see your face and deal with that attitude of _yours'_… I just want to puke and punch you in the face, you know that?" He disdainfully told his leader.

Kai glared just as hard as Tyson did. "Well Tyson-!" His leader began, "I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't like that _attitude_ **of** _yours'_! You better change it if you got any respect for your superiors!"

Tyson sneered at him. He quickly backed off to give his friend Ray a break, knowing that the Chinese teen just wanted to see his own teammates get along. But not now. At least, not today anyways. Tyson wasn't in the mood to get along. Not in this state. Without another word, Tyson turned around and headed towards entrance, wanting to leave. Ray quickly followed after Tyson. "Yo, Tyson!"

Max followed too and caught up to his friend before Ray could, making the long black haired teen stop in his tracks. Max had just caught up to Tyson just before he took another step towards out the dojo's doors. Grabbing on to his friend's shoulder, the blonde asked him in a concerned tone, "Tyson, what's up with _you_ today? It's not like you to be like that. I mean, when you sent all your anger at Kai, it's usually done in a different manner."

Tyson glanced unemotionally at his blonde-haired friend. "How would _you_ know, Max?"

Max gave Tyson a confused look, but answered, "Dude, Tyson, I can _tell_. Is something bothering you? I –_we_ –can help." He corrected himself.

Kenny ran in front of Tyson and cried to his face, "Tyson! This is _not_ the way to solve your problems! Whatever the problem is… we can help!"

Tyson glared at the dirt. "It's nothing that you guys could do to help me…" _'I need someone… someone else.'_ He gripped his hands into fists and pushed Max's hand away and took that chance when Ray grabbed Max from falling onto the cement from Tyson's harsh push. Of course, Kenny got out of the way. He knew that he wasn't able to stop his friend. For one, he was bigger. And two, maybe the blue haired teen just needed some time by himself alone to figure whatever he needed to figure out. And so, the four teammates watched Tyson ran and let him to continue running until he disappeared at the horizon. They only hoped that he came back as the same old Tyson that they cared for and respected by the time he walks back in the dojo doors.

[---

To Tyson, it didn't matter where he went, as long it wasn't back to the dojo and to his friends. He couldn't face them _now.__'Man! I acted like a real jerk back there!'_ He told himself angrily, his bangs covering his eyes as he ran and looking down at the ground, pushing people out of his way by force, getting irritated cries in response due to his rudeness. He realized that what he had done couldn't be easily forgiven and forgotten, but Tyson got no one else. No other friends that were as close as them to him. No other friends that were kindred spirits like them to him. They were the only people that he cared extra for. The people that he had went through everything together. They were like family to him.

As Tyson continued to beat himself up of what he had done, he continued to run into people and pushing them away or else down to the ground. Of course, Tyson couldn't hear their angry cries that were directed at him. He was too deep in thought. _'I'm thankful to have friends like you guys Kenny… Ray… Max… _and_ Kai… but I can't stand it anymore.'_ Tyson told himself. He looked up at the sky, no emotions in his eyes. _'I just can't stand the fact that everyone says that Kai… __**agrh**__! Never mind!'_ He angrily shouted at himself. He didn't even want to think and dwell about it. It was those very thoughts that ticked him off. _'I'll cool down first at the park and then go back to apologize to everyone.'_ He planned. Even though, it wasn't the best plan. But at least, it'll let him cool off and become himself again.

[---

In one of the biggest districts of Tokyo, Tyson was sitting on the cold grass with his legs crossed in the public park. He had ran so far away that he didn't even realized he gone so far from home and the others. He didn't know what else to do. This was probably the best place to relax just because it was far from the others. And with nothing else to do, Tyson stared at little kids in front of him, playing happily with each other. Soon, he found himself staring right pass them, straight into a distance and into his world of thoughts yet again. Tyson wanted to solve his problem, once and for all. It was easier said than done however, that he could tell.

'_I can't believe the way I acted back there…_' He began softly to himself. _'They all must think I have issues now…'_ Tyson sighed sadly. _'Well, maybe because I __**do**__… with myself that is. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but-!'_ Tyson grew frustrated, struggling to acknowledge the weakness of his heart and the emotions that it emitted. _'But I just can't help it! It gets to me every time, even though I don't show it to my friends of how it bothers me… it _really_**does**__ get to me every time! When I hear that Kai deserves it more than I do, I wonder if all the hard work I had to go through with my friends was all for nothing. Were my efforts to prove myself to be the best beyblader all a waste? No one will acknowledge that or accept that factor except for those that I befriended and know from all over the world.'_ Tyson looked up into the sky now, and continued to wonder in his mind of his wants and needs,_ 'I-I want someone who I don't know… a stranger… I want a stranger to accept me… acknowledge me… and say that I am __**number one**_' He thought with a determined and sorrowful look.

"Though… I know that'll never happen." Tyson sighed with annoyance, looking back at the ground, defeated. _'I can't stand it anymore! If I don't get this over with, I will definitely be a bastard to everyone I know and come across of._' Tyson grabbed his head out of dissatisfaction of himself, ready to tear his favorite cap into tiny pieces. _'I need to hear it… those__**words**__… if I don't hear them soon, I might just fall down into this tunnel of darkness where light won't even be able to pierce through… Please! Someone… save me. Save me before I reach to the end of this tunnel and continue to hide for no one to see…'_

"_You're_ Tyson from the Blade Breakers, aren't _you_?" A young girl's voice asked excitedly, breaking his train of thoughts instantly.

Tyson's brown eyes snapped up and straight into the eyes of a dark violet-eyed girl who had kneeled in front of him; she was perhaps around his age or else younger. For such a dark hue of a violet color of her eyes, it was shining a valiant bright color of happiness and gentleness. Her long black hair was tied into low pigtails and they swung back and forth due to a strong wind that just pass by. "Who…_who_ are you?" He inquired, his eyes widened with shock. Her gentle aura and her outer appearance, her beauty had mesmerized him completely. Her eyes were narrow and rough looking, but yet, they gave him a tender look. A look that eased all of his anger and pain, his worries, his fear, and the look of her eyes revived the strength that he needed to turn back and run back into the light without another thought.

The girl smiled brightly to his question. She happily and proudly told him, "Oh! I'm Sakura Mori _and_ I'm your _number one fan_!" She eagerly shouted, giving him a peace sign. "You've been my favorite since I saw you on TV –when you were in the Japanese Tournament that is." And then, Sakura held out her hand towards him for a handshake. She gave him a big smile; "I believe that you deserve that title of World Champion of Beyblade… despite what many people say…" She trailed off with an angry pout, her eyes hardened to a glare of hate at the ground, meant for the ones that believed otherwise.

Tyson's eyes suddenly were filled with tears. He didn't even notice her mad look. He was too excited. _Too_ happy. _'Thank you… I wanted to hear those words… words of someone that I didn't know that cared and said I deserve the title… thank you…'_ "THANK YOU!" Tyson's arms grabbed over her the neck and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you…" He whispered into her ears, full of joy. And repeating in his head at the same time gratefully, _'Saved by you… saved by you…'_

The black haired preteen waved her arms back and forth, speechless. She didn't expect a hug from the World Champ. All she wanted was a handshake. "_Ahh_…." What in the world was going on? She blushed a beet red color when he didn't let her go. All she expected was a handshake, not a bear hug from the world champ. _'This is awkward…'_ She thought silently, however, smiled softly with joy in the end. She felt like she had done something good. Did she? Who knows? A hug was better than a handshake anyways. Softly chuckling, she gave the world champ a hug back.

'_Saved by you…'_ Tyson held her tighter in his arms. He will never let her go now. _Never_.


End file.
